An MFP (Multi-Function Product/Printer/Peripheral), multi-functional, all-in-one (AIO), or Multi-Function Device (MFD), is an office machine which incorporates functionality of multiple devices in one, so as to have a smaller footprint in a home or small business setting (the SOHO market segment), or to provide centralized document management/distribution/production in a large-office setting. A typical MFP may act as a combination of some or all of the following devices E-mail, Fax, Photocopier, printer, scanner, etc.
MFPs typically print images by depositing one or more colorants such as toner or ink (stocked in the printer in cartridges) on receivers (or imaging substrates), such as paper or other planar media, glass, fabric, metal, or other objects. They operate using toners or inks of different colors such as cyan (C), magenta (M), yellow (Y), black (K), and other colorants. Events of any of these cartridges/toners/inks/colorants getting exhausted are major reasons for interruption in working of MFPs as the printer stops giving prints of satisfactory quality. The printer may also be programmed to stop functioning as soon as any of the cartridges is exhausted. Therefore, economical consumption of cartridges of toners/inks can lead to fewer interruptions besides reducing printing cost on account of cost of cartridges.
As is evident, different documents/images require differing amounts of different toners depending on their composition leading to uneven usage of different toners. The uneven usage or varying rate of toner throughput causes some cartridges to run out faster than others, which leads to unplanned unavailability of printer or MFP equipment due to unavailability of certain toners. This also leads to frequent changing of cartridges for example next cartridge may need to be replaced in a relatively short amount of time after a previous one had just been replaced.
There is, therefore, a need in the art for a MFP that overcomes above stated deficiencies of conventional MFPs. The present invention arose out of the above concerns associated with providing an improved system and method that control toner(s) or ink (s) usage while printing depending on their current level with an aim to extending their usability.